


Merciless

by ricochet



Series: Lucifer Bingo Fics (2019) [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:36:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricochet/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: Chloe's never believed in angry sex. But then until recently she didn't believe in angels or demons either.





	Merciless

As a rule, Chloe didn’t go in for angry sex. Didn’t fucking someone you were mad at just reward whatever behaviour had led to being angry in the first place?

 

Lucifer has been watching her pace and rant for five minutes now, dark eyes tracking her back and forth across his penthouse. It’s not even Lucifer’s fault she’s mad. That can be laid at the feet of the new Lieutenant and his Old Boys Club attitude. At his implication that she’s too soft for her work just because she sees people where he sees chalk outlines.

 

Chloe stops pacing a couple of feet away from the piano bench where Lucifer is sitting. He’d been playing when she came in, something light and deceptively simple. Now he’s sitting with his back to the keys, and his eyes firmly on her face. He touches his tongue to the middle of his upper lip and shifts like he’s about to get up, and Chloe thinks very clearly, _Fuck it_.

 

One step gets her close enough to get both hands into his hair. He makes a startled noise, voice caught on a gasp, as she yanks his head back and kisses him before it can turn into a word. His mouth under hers is hot and wet and willing. When she presses forward, licking over his lips and the ridges of his palate, he welcomes her in. His hands land at her waist, light as feathers. They’ve snuck under her jacket and she can feel the heat of them through her shirt. She steps closer, bumping a knee against the piano bench, and pressing into him with her whole body. A sound vibrates in his chest, but she doesn’t free his mouth so it never hits the air.

 

His tongue flicks against hers lightly, and everything about him feels softly welcoming. It’s completely unsatisfying. With a sound of frustration Chloe sinks her teeth into his bottom lip. It isn’t a light nip. It’s a full on bite and she wants a reaction.

 

Lucifer makes a ragged sound. His mouth opens wider, and he pushes forward against her. There’s a fine tremor in him. His hands move down her sides to her hips, but stay off her ass with a hesitance she didn’t expect and doesn’t want.

 

Chloe lets go of his lip to devour his mouth, and this time instead of just letting her he meets her halfway; pushing up into the kiss, licking back at her tongue, with his hands gone tight on her hips. It’s still not enough. Chloe tightens her grip on his hair and hauls him to the floor on his knees.

 

Lucifer tumbles off the bench with a startled noise that starts as a shout and turns into a groan halfway through. His right hand stays on her hip, but his left flails out to the side to keep him upright. He’s looking up at her with wide dark eyes and a swollen mouth. There’s an extra flush to his bottom lip that stirs something proud and hungry in her gut. He’s breathing hard too, and Chloe feels something a little mean coil inside her at the slightly dazed look on his face.

 

She shoves his head away, and goes for her belt buckle and fly. Her hands are steady even though she feels like there’s something inside her skin ready to shake her apart. Lucifer’s hand leaves her hip as though to help, and she batts it away before he can do anything. She looks down past her own hands as she pops the button on her pants, and he’s moved to carefully undoing the zipper and buckles on her ankle boots. Gentle motions, like he’s handling something fragile.

 

Rage burns up her spine and whites out her head and the next thing she knows she’s shoved him hard enough he’s fallen back on his elbows, staring up at her, shocked. She kicks her boots off quickly, gets her pants over her hips in rough jerks that nearly tear the underwear she has on. It’s like everything else in her life, practical and worn with use, and the rough burn of the elastic over her skin as she yanks it away only fuels the anger.

 

Lucifer’s straightened his legs out and looks like he’s lounging against the floor now, watching her with something almost disbelieving in his face. It catches at something in her chest that aches, that look, but the ache is a flash against the anger and lost quickly in the burn of it.

 

There’s a noise trapped in her throat as she plants a foot in the middle of his chest and shoves. Something like a growl or a snarl or a screech. It’s not satisfied by the way Lucifer sprawls back on the floor, but the hot-eyed way he’s looking at her helps. She drops to her knees over him, pinning his right hand under one leg, and getting a grip around his left wrist. His breath washes hot over the insides of her thighs and cool against her sex where she’s already wet.

 

He looks up at her, eyes black with want and heat, and licks his upper lip again. The desire seems to have burned out everything else now, and Chloe can let her own mouth curve up as she wraps her free hand in his hair and pins his head back against the floor. It’s maybe as sharp as it is pleased.  She says, “shut up, Lucifer,” and presses down against his mouth.

 

Where his hands were gentle, his mouth is voracious. His tongue strokes over her in long, firm passes, and doesn’t so much flirt with her opening as demand entrance. She rocks against it, and lets herself breathe open-mouthed and louder than silent. Chloe’s never been noisy during sex, too self-conscious to let herself be vocal, but she lets out something that's nearly a moan when Lucifer starts sucking on her clit.

 

She leans her weight into her hands, keeping him where she wants him, and grinds down harder against his face. He makes a sound under her that rumbles through her body and makes her tremble just a little. She looks down, feeling his jaw flex as his mouth opens wider, and he’s studying her, cataloguing every little movement and reaction. It makes her hips stutter a little, adding a skip-jerk to the rhythm she’d found. Suddenly Chloe’s hyper aware of the open room around them, of her unshaved legs, of how ridiculous she must look, naked from the waist down with her socks still on.

 

Her grip on Lucifer’s hair slackens, and she can feel the texture of the product he uses in it cling to her fingers. What the fuck is she doing right now? Lucifer is still watching her, and she can feel the flush on her face go from arousal to something closer to shame. She starts to lift herself away.

 

Lucifer makes a bereft noise as soon as his mouth is free and lunges upward in her grip to regain contact.

 

Chloe can’t stop the gasp, or the way her hands tighten. She’s grinding against his tongue again before she can think about it. Below her Lucifer closes his eyes and redoubles his efforts. A rush like nothing she’s ever felt goes through her at the way he goes pliant in her hands. His mouth on her is a revelation that has her whole body feeling tight and hot with pleasure and desire.

 

It shouldn’t be possible for him to be as good as advertised, but he is. Chloe lets herself get lost in the intensity of it. She loses track of how long it goes on, and how many sounds she makes. Small things flick in and out of her awareness, the scrape of his shoes against the floor, the way his hair softens in her grip with the heat coming off both of them, the relaxed curl of his fingers against her knee. The ragged sounds he makes against her sex that almost drown out the wet noises of his mouth. Chloe lets all of it burn away in the rising tide of sensation and crests with a mangled sound that might have been his name.

 

When she comes down Lucifer is still frantic under her, his mouth working against her folds as he chases every shudder through her body. She groans, unstifled, and raises herself up on weak legs.

 

Lucifer tilts his head back, straining to keep in reach of her sex until his hair pulls tight against her grip. His head stays against the floor, and his hands don’t move from where she’s put them. She’s seen him throw a person through a window one handed, knows exactly the kind of strength he has. Looks down at him breathing hard underneath her, his chin and cheeks glistening, and feels another rush of something prideful and dangerous at the way he stays where she wants him. His eyes are still closed.

 

It’s an effort to coordinate her arms and legs, but she manages to shift off him, and sit slumped on the floor next to him. Her fingers drag through his hair as she moves away. Her right hand is still wrapped around his wrist. Lucifer’s eyes finally open in a slow blink as she uncurls her fingers and lets him go.

 

He turns his head to watch her again as she leans back on her hands, legs splayed in front of her. She can still feel the echoes of her orgasm; shivery little muscle twitches in her thighs and sex. She could probably go again, but the anger that carried her this far has burned out, and she feels more saitiated than hungry for the moment.

 

Moving slowly, Lucifer pushes his torso off the floor, and rolls to his side, perfectly controlled, before moving into the space between her legs. His hands bracket her hips, the long line of his body stretched out before her like an invitation. He’s still dressed; slacks and shoes and vest and shirt all done up and in place. His hair is a wreck, and his face is still wet. When he raises himself up, close enough to kiss, she can smell herself on him.

 

It sends a throb of heat through her, and Chloe draws in a deep slow breath while the devil smiles at her from an inch away. His eyes are black with desire.

 

“Well,” he says, and Chloe realises his hips are rocking ever so slightly against the floor. “That was certainly a good start.”

 

Chloe puts a hand on his chest and can feel his heart strong and fast against her palm. “Stop that,” she says.

 

Lucifer goes still and Chloe has to swallow hard. She looks at his swollen lips and wants her teeth in them again.

 

“What would you have me do instead,” he purrs, leaning into her hand. His voice is rough.

 

Chloe smiles, pleased and mean. “Let me up. I want a shower.”

 

For a long moment Lucifer only stares at her. Then with a nearly tortured groan he shifts himself away and sprawls back on the floor again. He never looks away. “Chloe.” He says her name like it’s the only prayer he’s ever known. “Be merciful.”

 

He’s beautiful, laid out for her like a gift wrapped in fine wool, leather, and silk. Chloe curls her legs under her and leans over until she can get a hand in his hair again. It’s soft against her fingers now, all the product crushed and sweated out. She wraps her hand in the curls and tugs. The kiss she gives him is luxurious, and deep, and still not soft as she bites his lip, and tongue both before she pulls back. “Maybe later,” she says against his mouth, and goes to shower.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For the Wild Card square of my Lucifer Bingo card. Chose the prompt hair pulling. Hopefully it shows.  
> Thank you to [Alethia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alethia) for the beta and [warpsbyherself](http://warpsbyherself.tumblr.com) for the title.


End file.
